Reaper vs Noob Saibot
Reaper vs Noob Saibot 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle directed and written by MarioToast. Description ''Darkness approaches as Overwatch's Reaper and Mortal Kombat's Noob Saibot, two vengeful specters of death, do battle! Who will win, and who will fade into the shadows of eternity? Interlude Wiz: Characters turning to the dark side after a harrowing near-death, or actual death, experience is nothing new. '''Boomstick: But these two took the "dark"-thing ALL the way. Wiz: Reaper, the former Overwatch operative turned Talon's agent of death. Boomstick: And Noob Saibot, the Lin Kuei assassin turned Netherealm wraith. Reaper Wiz: Born in Los Angeles, USA, Gabriel Reyes joined the American military and quickly become a respected senior officer. Boomstick: Even got a position in every fictional military's favorite pastime: a super soldier project, which gave him enhanced strength, speed and agility. Also in the program was Jack Morrison, who ended up becoming his buddy. For now, at least. Wiz: When the inevitable robot apocalypse, dubbed the Omnic Crisis, rolled around, Gabriel and Jack were some of the first members of the United Nations new international special task force: Overwatch. They quickly proved to be the correct choice, earning leadership positions and bringing Overwatch to victory during the Omnic Crisis. But when Overwatch became a more general peacekeeping force, it was Jack who wass assigned commanding officer. Reyes was deemed "too rogue" for the role. Boomstick: Which he was totally fine with. Dude really wasn't too keen on boring politics and being a front figure, preferring to be the guy in the shadows. And he got that opportunity with Blackwatch, Overwatch's secret covert ops team. Blackwatch also took a bit more of a Punisher approach to things. During his time at Blackwatch Moira O'Deodorant '''(Wiz: Deorain) '''Donut-Rain did some genetic experimentation that caused his cells to decay and regenerate like crazy! Wiz: As the years went by, Gabriel and Jack's relationship started to grow sour. News of Blackwatch's morally questionable and outright illegal dealings spread, and Overwatch started to fall apart. Things got so bad that Reyes actually lead a rebellion of disgruntled Overwatch and Blackwatch agents against Jack, leading to a firefight that eventually blew up the entire Overwatch headquarters! Both were thought to have died in the blast, but they soon resurfaced under two new seperate identities as a vigilante and mercenary terrorist, respectively. Boomstick: Ah, that's how it always is, isn't it? You have a buddy from college, you start hating each other, you blow up a building, and then one becomes a vigilante and the other a terrorist. Wiz: ...which one are you? Boomstick: Anyways, Jack became the vigilante known only as Soldier: 76, and Gabriel went full edgelord-mode as Reaper. Wiz: The super soldier enhancements and Moira's genetic experiment somehow combined into giving Reaper several superhuman abilities. He can teleport after a short channel with Shadow Step, drain the life force out of people to heal himself, completely annihilate everything around him with Death Blossom, and enter a mist-like Wraith Form. The Wraith Form in particular lets Reaper fly, pass through tiny gaps and phase unharmed through almost any attack. Boomstick: His weapons of choice are the Hellfire Shotguns, which he has so many of he doesn't even reload them. He just throws them away and pulls out two new ones! How does he even carry that many?! While short ranged, these babies are able to tear through even the toughest opponents in seconds. He also has a grenade launcher for when things get tough. Wiz: Reaper has decades of experience fighting robots, terrorists and even his former Overwatch comrades. Whoever his target is, he makes it clear why is called Reaper. Reaper blasting his way through Russian soldiers '' Noob Saibot Wiz: The Lin Kuei is a clan of Japanese warriors dedicated to the protection of Earthrealm, currently lead by Grandmaster Kuai Liang, better known as Sub-Zero. But this clan's past is more checkered than its current state might suggest. '''Boomstick: See, the Lin Kuei really hated this other clan called the Shirai Ryu, and struck a deal with a sorcerer named Quan Chi to take them out.' Wiz: In exchange for retrieving a powerful artifact known as the Amulet of Shinnok, Quan Chi would destroy the Shirai Ryu. Eager to finally be rid of their rivals, the Lin Kuei Grandmaster sent their best warrior to search for the amulet: Bi-Han, also known then as Sub-Zero. Boomstick: On the way to get the amulet, Bi-Han killed all those who tried to stop him. Including the Shirai Ryu ninja Scorpion. I'm sure that won't come back to bite him in the ass. Wiz: With the amulet retrieved, Quan Chi kept his promise and slaughtered the Shirai Ryu, leaving nobody alive. But that was not the end of it. Quan Chi resurrected Scorpion as a hellfire wraith, and told him of his clan's death... leaving out his own involvement. Filled with vengeful fury, Scorpion went on to kill Bi-Han in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Boomstick: And in case we haven't established that he's kind of a dick yet, Quan Chi then revived Bi-Han too as a wraith. But this Bi-Han was darker and edgier, and became known as Noob Saibot. Wiz: Any shred of honor or mercy torn from him by the resurrection, Noob has discarded any ties he has to his own clan and family. He also abandoned his former cryomancy in favor of various shadow powers, his most notable ones being his teleportation portals and his clone. This clone is actually named Saibot, while the resurrected Bi-Han is Noob. Boomstick: He can also turn into some kind of shadow goop, throw dark fireballs that can even disable special moves, create even MORE clones of himself (narcissist) and spawn duplicates of his weapons! Man, I'd love that to be able to make two shotguns! Wiz: And he has plenty of weapons to duplicate. He is proficient with kunai, axes, scythes, swords, shuriken, hammers and sickles, and is a deadly hand-to-hand kombatant. Boomstick: He's strong enough to kick over this statue, defeated the gods of wind, water, fire and air, survived in the Soulnado for decades, and sheathes his weapon by stabbing it through his own freaking torso! Ok, that is seriously metal. Wiz: (Analyzes the statue to figure out just how strong Bi-Han could kick) Boomstick: Whether he's got ice or shadows, Bi-Han or Noob, this guy is one deadly fighter nobody should face in Mortal Kombat. Noob talking to Scorpion and Sub-Zero '' DEATH BATTLE ''Reaper is walking through a dark corridor on Shang Tsung's island. He looks around for a bit, letting out an annoyed grunt before touching the side of his mask to activate a communicator. Reaper: 'Sombra, where is this Black Dragon contact of yours? '''Sombra (through communicator): '''Knowing him, he's probably off taking a piss somewhere. I- ''Reaper suddenly whirls around, drawing his shotguns at someone behind him, revealed to be Shang Tsung (old). 'Shang Tsung: '''You'll meet your contact soon enough. But my island is no vacationing spot; it is the site for the Mortal Kombat tournament. And those who do not fight... '''Reaper: '''Whatever. Show me who I need to kill. ''Shang Tsung gestures to Saibot emerging from a nearby wall. Reaper shoots it once, utterly obliterating it. 'Reaper: '''Done. Now where's- ''Noob lodges a sickle in Reaper's shoulder, making him let out a cry of pain. 'Shang Tsung: '''I advise you not to underestimate your foe. Now then, I will leave you to it. ''Shang Tsung teleports away. Reaper grabs Noob's arm and throws him over his shoulder to the ground, where Noob disappears into a portal. Reaper pulls out the sickle with a grunt and tosses it aside, before preparing with his shotguns. After a tense few seconds, Saibot's hands appears from a portal below Reaper grabbing his ankles. As Reaper reacts to that, the real Noob drops down from above brandishing a sword, attempting to slice through Reaper. However, Reaper quickly enters Wraith Form, escaping Saibot and Noob's assault. He moves backwards and leaves Wraith Form to open fire on both shadows, the main one taking a few hits before he can teleport away again. 'Noob Saibot: '''The shadows will devour you! ''Both Noobs dash in and out of portals while attacking Reaper with quick blows, while Reaper partially enters Wraith Form repeatedly to aid in dodging the assault while firing wildly at them. Seeing that he's getting nowhere, Noob emerges from a portal far down the hallway and starts unleashing a barrage of shuriken. Distracted by Saibot's ongoing assault, Reaper is hit by a shuriken before he fully enters Wraith Form. He growls before leaving Wraith Form, destroying Saibot and evading another volley of shuriken with a sidestep. Noob doesn't notice the channel of Reaper's Shadow Step until its already complete, and Reaper is right behind him. Before Noob can react a chunk of his torso is blown out by Reaper. Before Reaper can fire a second shot however, a portal appears underneath him, dropping him slightly before he can enter Wraith Form again and giving Noob enough time to go back into a portal. 'Reaper: '''Ugh... this is annoying... '''Noob Saibot: '''Indeed... you have wasted my time for far too long! ''An entire swarm of Noob clones emerge from portals, and Reaper seemingly doesn't react fast enough to avoid all of them while fighting back. Sensing a chance for the kill, the real Noob lunges from a portal wielding a sickle. Reaper lets out a small chuckle as he notices Noob taking the bait, and unleashes Death Blossom to kill all the clones. Noob simply opens another portal, but takes a couple of bullets before he can enter it. Reaper growls as Noob escapes yet again, and enters Wraith Form. He flies down the hallway, and Noob chases by bouncing from portal to portal. Reaper leaves Wraith Form and quickly turns around, unveiling his grenade launcher and firing it. The explosion engulfs Noob and causes the hallway to crumble. When the dust settles, Reaper appears in Wraith Form and spots Noob trapped under the rubble, seemingly unconscious. He reforms besides Noob and prepares to shoot him in the head... when Noob launches a dark fireball from his arms reaching out of a portal, blasting Reaper's back and temporarily disabling his special moves. Reaper steps backwards, looking at his hands. He starts silently panicking when he realizes he can't enter Wraith Form. Not letting this advantage slip, Noob turns into a liquid form to escape the rubble, and rushes forth (avoiding a shotgun blast on the way) with a kunai he duplicates to stab both into Reaper's eyes. Saibot appears out of portal, kicking the kunai so hard they go through Reaper's head. Noob then pulls a scythe out of a portal and bisects Reaper vertically. KO! Results '''Boomstick: FATALITY! Hehe, that's always fun to say. Wiz: This was a tough matchup, since both fighters are exceptionally difficult to kill. With Noob's reforming clone and his ability to teleport, Reaper entering Wraith Form, and both having a regenerative factor, there wasn't really lots of opportunities for either to kill the other. Boomstick: Luckily for Noob, his ability to disable special moves was all the opportunity he needed. One hit from that, and Reaper couldn't enter Wraith Form until it was too late. Wiz: And without Wraith Form, Reaper really didn't stand much of a chance. Despite his experience, he has always relied heavily on his shotguns, which mostly likely wouldn't be able to land a solid hit on such a slippery opponent. Meanwhile, Noob is a highly experienced and powerful martial artist, with far more versatility in how he could attack Reaper. Boomstick: Noob ended up reaping the rewards. Wiz: The winner is Noob Saibot. Category:"Edge" Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Magic' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Teleport Themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles